User talk:Niji Sakura
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MasterLau/62. That Butler, Growth page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- C. Phantom (Talk) 12:00, October 23, 2011 Hey :D Hi there Niji :D I told you already that I'm Buddy so please call me that :P This wiki is really fun cos there's always something off-topic in blogs (wait for a while and you'll see your blog full of off-topic stuff xD) If there's anything I can help, tell me on my talk page or something you want to share with me. You can also go look at my profile for questions you might want to ask since I got a heading for "Top-asked questions" (although not many of them are useful...) anyway, WELCOME! ^0^~♪♫ Haha xD Lolololol you actually acknowledged me on here as his wife xD haha that's funny ^_^ oh and you watched Vampire Knight too? It was aweshum right??? Squee :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yaiii It was aweshum as you say, even if the anime ending was not enough for an ending! Yeah, After all you are his wife hihi, is that alright?! Niji Sakura 08:55, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha yah I'm alright thanks :D lol of course that's alright Niji xD Did I freak you out too much lol *pats Niji on head* I know right? The ending was sad x( I want moar! But oh well... T.T there's still the manga... (which I haven't been quite following coz of all my obsession with Kuroshitsuji... :P) [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 09:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Since the latest release are quite far from where the second season finished.. I too didn't read it, too much for the moment, hihi Niji Sakura 09:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Niji-san. I just realized I hadn't formally welcome you to this wiki yet (hope it's not too late lol). I'm Lau! It's so aweshum that you're already lovin' it here. I do too; it's my stress reliever from... ew, homework. Feel free to let your fangirlism explode here all ya like! And if you like, you can join some projects. I, myself, am in charge of the R&R Project; check it out ;) Hope you stick around for long and if you're on that latest manga chap, look forward to my monthly blogs on the newest chaps out. Awww... Thanks a lot Lau, it's really nice to have think of it, I'll sure follow the monthly blog about the latest chapters and for the projects, I'll try to understand how it work 1st, hehe it's really nice to meet people who love manga as much as I do! Niji Sakura 05:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi So whats it like in Mauritius never heard of it. o_oBug Guts 10:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) It's an Island in Indian Ocean, very hot and beachs everywhere, lot's of forest and mountains too.. an Island.. lol Niji Sakura 10:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohoho So you love Grell now, hey? :) I loved him since the very start, I even tried to make him love girls... But he is too obssessed with William and Sebby.. Poor me *rejection*... I love his diva-ness and crazyness! Niji Sakura 06:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) D'awww don't worry Niji - I'm sure he'll come around some time ;D btw seems like you're on right now. Come on chat!! Edit: Oh and btw, you don't mind if I use the Seb pic you uploaded, do you? :D It's ok, I uploaded it specially for you Tsumi! ♥ ( I just learned how to make these little hearts sorry if I overuse it) Niji Sakura 06:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Awww :) That's so sweet ^_~ *hugs Niji* Thank ya, Niji - I love the pic!!! ♥ (hee hee imma use it too ^^) Haha I think whatcha mean is terribly hot and sexy ;D but then again I wonder if I would allow you to say that --" LOL hehe thanks again xD Hehe that's why I only said cute... I thought you would not like me calling him hot (even if he is) Niji Sakura 09:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) xD Evil, aren't I? But it's pretty cute as well :D (he's always like that whenever at night... OK, I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING. xD xD xD) hey, come on chat again :D RE: Gifs Hi Niji! I love uploading gifs because they are funny, and it might be my new addiction. For the user boxes just look up Userboxes then there will be a list of the boxes you can have on your profile. (This is my way of getting them on my profile, the copy and paste way.) Click on one then select edit, go into source mode then copy and paste. Simple as that. [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 15:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) So... So I was over at Rin's talk page and I realized that you love Grell! (This is probably not new but I'm just really slow, sorry.) Congrats on Grell xD I'll make sure to warn new users about fangirling over Grell ;) Re:Hello LOL, okay, I'll call you Niji, seeing that I have many options to choose from. I'm actually trying out all the projects to see how it will work out. I too am not so sure how projects run but I'll try. Maybe you should to if you have the chance :) Yeah, everyone is so funny here - a bit crazy, sure, LOL. Oh, you can have Grell. I like Ciel :) And I heard of all the pairings here, haha. So here is what I learned in a few days time: Stay away from Sebastian, Undertaker, Ronald, and Grell. And I guess Pluto, too, LOL. Check out my weapon - it's on my avatar. Rin Chau 00:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Husband list... Ikr?! His eyes are really creepy *[]* and the handsome ''Glen's true name is soooooo idiotic!! >.< '''Oswald'?! Arghh I would prefer the name Glen a looooot more~! but I think I'm a bit happy that Jack finally found Lacie cuz at least I thought he never will see her again after she left him :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 12:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course~ By appearance, Jack is quite cute :3 but arghh he had always been really bad!! >:( This is my theory (although it's always wrong becuz Pandora is absolutely unpredictable) but I think the reason why Jack killed Oswald was becuz Miranda (urghh she's mental!!) wanted Oswald's head, but he's gonna be Glen's new vessel soon so I think she lied to Alice (which I'm still wondering how she's connected to the whole thing) that Gil's the next vessel and Vincent heard about it. He became sad and Miranda told him how to open the gate to the Abyss and boom! 'Vincent made Sabrie fell into the Abyss and Oswald's head was cutted off by Jack, but before he can give it to Miranda, he was killed. Then Arthur mistook Oswald's head for Glen's head becuz he thought the ceremony was performed already and used it to seal Jack's soul. Hmm long stuff....not really my style :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy]] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 13:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Undertaker.. Hahahahahaha xD I only share him with her cuz she'll kill me if I don't :P but yeah I can share him with you if you come here xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 12:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Longtime my Bugs... :Hi Niji! Dx Everyone is having problems with chat? Awww, that sucks! But atleast i know its not my computer. :\ I dont know if i'll be able to attend the secret santa thing, i dont know what i'd give or if i'll be online during it. I dont want to sign up then someone end up not getting something! Dx Cause that would suck. [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 17:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sowwy My chat's not working T^T everytime I go on, I can't see any of the text and I can't see my typed up text getting put on either T^T 06:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Congrats On That Lucky Edit! *Jealous* :D Great job on getting that! Looks like you are beating me on the leaderboards. *Even more jealous* T-T [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 01:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:So sowwi Oh so thats why you left all of a sudden. I was like where did Niji go and began typing gibberish while waiting. But ya didn't go on again :( Man sorry to hear about the power breakdown all over the island! That's a gigantic breakdown? Three hours without electricity??!! Ohh vey. Was there a huge storm or something? Re:Signature Hey Niji! Haha, I would love to help but... what's a signature template? xD I probably know what it is but maybe you call it differently, haha. (Your signature looks pretty fly btw~) Maybe you can try describing what a signature template is... I'll try my best to help ya so don't be discouraged just cuz I'm slow, lol. Lau, maybe she means the way your sig is set up. If so, want one of those too! xD [[User:Bug_Guts|'T']]-[[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'T']] 22:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Lau :D I think she means her own sig sandbox like ours - I'm making it for her :) So Niji, here is your 'sig template' :P And if you want to add time afterwards, all you have to do is add five tildes like this: ~~~~~ 11:30, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Niji. Im Phantom aka the doggy or whatever. So want to know my age? }} 02:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) We're all waiting to know your age, doggy! Haha, you're the only one we don't know yet. But we wanna know your age for reals and not in dog years lol. (Haha why would you suddenly offer your age to only Niji huh? Something going on I see >:D) Ok, I'm ready for the age! I want one large popcorn, Serene! xD Hahaha wow yeh! Doggy, omgosh why are you offering Niji your age? xD Omgosh really something going on... *whispers with Onii-chan* Hehe so what's your age doggy >:D 06:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lup Tsumi! Something is definitely going on! Let's gossip on chat :D Oh so romance was Laus motive. Wow lol. So your age. If your positive your one of the oldest I suppose your either in your late teens or early twenties. Am I close. And you can guess my age too. }} 21:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry!! Heya Niji!! Sorry but I think I needa go. The internet backfired on me and it's gonna keep connecting and disconnecting so I guess it's no more wiki time for me T^T See ya!!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves''' Undertaker]] 09:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Valentine Hey Niji! I know you probably don't know this yet but me and Anjell are setting up something special for Valentine's here. It's where we set up ppl together randomly. I hope you join! Gonna be hilarious cuz I invited doggy too xD Oh god.....O_O I screenshotted the whole chat today and I saw some stuff about Aisyah. So she show up in Fairy Tail wiki! O_O OMG you must 'read her profile! In her list of least favourite characters, she listed '''you '''as second because of "A secret reason. She'll be forgiven in 2013" O_O She seems to be angry about being blocked. She even lied that she's 15 O_O I mean woah :O I'm surprised O_O [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy]] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 13:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) No prob, Niji! To be honest, I actually wanna blow off her cover. Like let the Fairy Tail wiki people know that she's only 11. Dunno. I'm feeling evil xD I actually joined that wiki already. See how she'll react xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok personally I think that's really mean of her. I understand why she would be angry that she got blocked but these are the rules. She has to understand that too :S I think we should blow her cover... it's not good if she lies like that... (ooh haha I'm feeling evil today xD) 02:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Woooooow! That's seriously messed up! Man... Dude I checked it out too! She actually said she's 15 wtf. Wow that's jacked to even post up Niji's name like that. (What she got against Niji anyway?) Aweshum move, Buddy!!! lol you joined it? Yeah BLOW HER COVER! Let ppl know that she is 11. (Of course you can also complained to wikia instead and get her banned from all wikis for good until 2013... too mean? lol Haha we're all feeling evil today.) So Sorry!! Hey Niji. I'm so sorry I suddenly left! There's a powercut that lasted for so long Dx [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 11:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Secret Santa Hey Niji! =) How close to done is your Secret Santa present? I just need to get yours and then I'll past them out. SereneChaos 04:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm Demogina Fate, but everyone call me Dena. I'm new...and I'm meeting new people, so....nice to meet you and talk to you sometime! =} Demogina Fate 16:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Niji! Get on chat :D 09:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Secret Santa You can find your present here. It's also on your user page. You can try and guess who it made it here. Good luck! =D SereneChaos 16:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Niji!!! I haven't seen you in a while so just wanted to say HI!!! :P Ok, bye now! [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 17:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) xD Leaderboards I've caught up to you Niji! Heh heh heh! Like my new sig? The complete version of my profile picture Here ya go! :P I love your profile picture. :)